I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall mounted chutes, more specifically the present invention relates to wall mounted log chutes mounted in the wall of a dwelling. Even more specifically the present invention relates to wall mounted log chutes having a hopper movable from a first position where the hopper is opened at the outside surface of the wall and closed at an inside surface of the wall, to a second position wherein the hopper is opened at the inside surface of the wall and closed at the outside surface.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the issued United States Patents reveals the following inventions relating to chutes for passing materials through a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 752,848 discloses an ore or grain chute with a lever operated gate for opening and closing an outer end of a hopper to control the flow of grain under gravity from the hopper to a receptacle beneath the chute. U.S. Pat. No. 1,001,691 discloses a bin for coal or other materials having a delivery chute which is provided with a sliding gate. The sliding gate controls the flow of coal or other articles from the bin to a receptacle located beneath the gate. U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,123 discloses a coal chute installation in an opening in a wall of a dwelling. A hopper is deployed from a first position wherein it projects outward from the building to facilitate the loading of coal into the chute, to a second position wherein the opening is closed and secured by means of an outer door. U.S. Pat. No. 1,782,675 discloses a chute for silos comprising a vertically slidable gate for opening the chute and allowing grain or other materials contained within the silo to be discharged. U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,057 discloses a truck mounted gravity grain box having a chute for discharging grain. A gate vertically slidable in tracks is opened by means of a lever operated mechanism to control the discharge of grain from the grain box to a container beneath the gate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,733 discloses a gravity powered article dispensing apparatus for vending machines having an electrically controlled article releasing device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,762 discloses a log dispenser for a fireplace comprising an opening in a building structure including a vertically sliding closure door operated by means of a bell crank. The logs are stored along a downward sloping ramp leading to the closure door, and when the door is opened gravity allows the logs to roll past the closure into a storage bin within the interior of the building.
All of the above listed United States patents employ gravity and/or a sliding gate or closure to control the movement of materials therepast. None of the above listed United States patents disclose a hinged hopper disposed in an opening in a dwelling, the hopper being movable from a first position wherein the hopper is opened to an outside surface of the wall with the inside wall of the hopper sealing against an inside frame of the chute, to a second position wherein the outside wall of the hopper seals against an outside frame of the chute and the hopper is opened at an inside portion of the wall.